eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ravenscale Repository
=General= Zone in from down stairs in the crypt accessed from the cemetary adjacent to Somborn Village. This is the hardest of the 3 group zones in this area. =Walkthrough= The drops the key to the shard chest. He also drops an illusion of himself and his hand for the quest . On the room to the right of is the shard chest . The House item painting can also be picked up there from a chest at . When walking into that room you'll also get an autoupdate for the quest . =Bosses= Large spider. No adds or tricks, minor poison AoE. Coercer mob (Key dropper.) Spawns adds: a Libant lexiconian, a Libant shrewdian, a repository guardian, Prototype Drelok, Prototype Dracnid. Not sure if its the correct tactic, but we killed each add as it popped then went back to the named. (If you got an enchanter get the enchanter to mez the adds then make sure they're all mezzed, keep on the name - once the name dies the adds will die with her. They get harder to mez the bigger they get.) Note: adds spawn as every 10% of the named's hp drops. You can stop dps on the named when an add is up, kill the add then go back to the named for an easy kill. The adds don't hit very hard, but the noxious effect, "Structual Breakdown" is a VERY high damage attack and must be cured off the tank IMMEDIATELY. Ravenscale Protectorate Large armoured character. AoE's at about 20% HP, so AoE avoid and burn is handy. His AoE looks like fireworks, and doesn't do too much damage to a group with good arcane (magic, mental, and divine) resistance. The AoE can be healed with relative ease in an optimal group setup. Pillar of the Implacable and friends A random group of up to 6 mobs (one may be a pet class). You can tell their type by their appearance and name, but their composition varies. An enchanter certainly helps, or a class with group root. Depending on the group you can expect fun things like Sanctuary, Fake Death. Memwipe looks to occur frequently...If you happen to run upon the Monk AND the Warrior in the same group, chances are you are going to wipe unless you can get them mezzed. Otherwise it will be a struggle while trying to kill off the monk inbetween Feign Death's and the Warrior CONSTANTLY taunting you. Censor of Reconstruction Inquisitor? Conduit of Elemental Fury Sorcerer (wizard?) Orator of Misgivings Coercer script. Overseer of Devastation Mage, Possibly necromancer? Warding of Terror Defiler Tailor of Sabotage Dirge Pillar of the Implacable Warrior script. Extremely annoying. Taunts every 2-5 seconds. Hard to take out the others while he is alive, reccomend killing ASAP. Meditation of a Hundred Strikes Brawler script, feigns death A LOT, about every 5-10 seconds it seems. Reccomended to kill last. Boss mob. He's on his own island, surrounded by a fatal moat; "fatal" meaning that if ANY member of the party (including pets) hits the lava, EVERY''one dies. A clickable platform takes you out to him. He has a knockup AoE Blastwave, which does heat damage every 12sec. In order to not be thrown off the island players need to steer their char in mid-air. This AoE can be avoided with the various AoE avoid spells/signet, but the fight can be pretty long, so you won't be able to do this completely. Disease AoE "Corrupting Seed" is a DoT, that needs to be cured. A mythicalled inquisitor can do this in mid-air! Infrequent power drain - might be frontal only. Another less damage/less common AoE is "Fel-charged Wave" - heat damage. Frontal? At about 20% he stops AoEing, and you have a limited time to burn him (15sec?), or he does a complete heal -Fel-charged Overload (1.2Million hp) Do not attack him from the adjascent walkway. This will trigger an ''immense health and power drain (probably a scripted effect).